


Given to Fly

by f1renze, kitzeproductions



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1renze/pseuds/f1renze, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitzeproductions/pseuds/kitzeproductions
Summary: Little Justin prevails.Seasons: 1-2Song by Pearl JamVidder: f1renzeOriginally released in 2004.





	Given to Fly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitkatbyte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatbyte/gifts).




End file.
